Back in Action
by blawwfan
Summary: Two years after a terrible accident makes the flock swear off saving people and retire to school, a call from an old friend stirs them Back Into Action
1. The Return of the Voice

**Here I am just minding my own business about to go to bed when a great idea for a story comes to me. Then all at once a bunch of different ideas for it rush into my head. Eventually after a couple notebook pages full of ideas later, I deicide it would make a great fanfic. Note- this is not a real chapter in my story, just an experiment.**

_Save them._

A voice… in my head… when I'm not the one thinking? _I must be getting crazy with graduation anxiety._

_You're not crazy, save them. _

Then it finally hit me. I remembered a time long ago, back when we had to fight for our lives every day. A voice was always there to halfway guide me through my troubles. _Voice, long time no see. You're still having that"depriving me of vital information" problem._

_Save them. _

Then it was quite, in every place but my own thoughts. _Who am I supposed to save, and why is this important enough for the voice to come back after four years?_ I decide to look around to see if I can spot any clues, but the street is completely empty.

What was supposed to be a surprise breakfast for the rest of the "flock" in celebration of tomorrow being the last day of school and the older kids graduating turned into an important decision time for my next move, whether or not to tell everyone else. It was not a hard decision to make.

_If you don't save them, they will die._

OK, decision changed. But this only left my head jumbled with more thoughts. Thoughts on how to bring this kind of sensitive subject up with everyone else. Thoughts on what's happening to them. Thoughts on how to save them. Thoughts on who the freak "them" was anyway. But at least I now knew my next move; getting out my cell phone while heading back to the two dorms. Time for the first emergency meeting since the accident two years ago.

**The first "real chapter" will come after I get important information from the last book, which I do not have available to me at the moment (blaww), and after I get at least five positive reviews. **


	2. Fang Doesn't Like Waking Up

**Sorry it's been so long my few fans, if you don't already know I had to wait until school before I got my information and only now have I had free time. The good news is that I already have most of chapter 3 done so that will be coming Labor Day weekend. **

He was going around the world. Everyone in the flock was with him as he flew across the mountains of Peru. They were all taking a break in an old cave, just looking at the view. Everything was so beautiful: the mountains, the trees, the top secret high security base…

Then the blasted phone woke me up. Even though this time the phone actually saved me from having the same nightmare for the millionth time, it was still blasted. It took all my effort to roll out of bed and pick up the phone. _Who the heck would be calling at this hour?_ It turned out to be Max.

"Fang?" Max asked.

"No Iggy, me and Fang switched rooms" I sarcastically replied.

"That's not funny, this is important" she angrily responded

"It had better be in order for you to wake me up at 6am" I didn't like reminding myself of the time.

"I'm coming over for an emergency meeting, we need to talk" She said, sounding like it was urgent.

Then the phone went dead. _She just hung up on me!_ Ah well, might as well enjoy the few minutes before she gets here. As it turns out, looking out the window is a great way to enjoy a few minutes of morning.

The sun was just rising over the Lerner School for Gifted Children in northern Virginia. After startling success for four years, the school got enough funding to be a really nice place. After all, most of the students had no other home at the school. My room, like the rest of the flock's rooms, had a great view of the courtyard at sun rise (being the founder had its perks). The sun barely peaking over the top of the other building that was far away, giving light to the old fashioned courtyard with walkways lined with flower dominated by a giant gazebo in the middle (it was supposed to be the amphitheatre). That was where graduation tomorrow was being held.

Right when I was enjoying the moment, a knock on the door signaled her arrival. After I answered the door, she just walked in, sat on my couch, and started filling me in on her morning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few minutes later, I was dumbfounded. Memories from the long past swirled through my head like a bag of peanuts in a whirlpool: Jeb, the erasers, even the uber-director. But most of all, I was reminded of the accident. Compared to the remembering the accident, reminding myself of the time was nothing.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, I was seeking your opinion"

"My opinion is that we don't have enough information to do anything, and it's been years since we've saved _anything. _Why risk it?"

"One, because after we finish school, that being tomorrow and all, we won't have anything else to do. We've had less information in the past, and we still saved the world a few times now"

"But we have no plan, look what happened the last time we had no plan" Those last words hurt us; we both looked down mournfully

After a few moments of silence, she whispered "We should at least try, if we are the only ones who can save "them" from "it". What if "them" leads to more devastation, they have in the past, then we would only have ourselves to blame"

"I guess you're right, let's get the rest in here. Obviously the first step is to find "them"' I replied.

"Agreed"

And with that, the calls were sent out, and soon all five mutant bird kids were crammed in my room.


	3. A Bad Day

Iggy, Nudge, Angel, even Fang were all looking worried. After all, a meeting like this hasn't happened in a while, not since the accident…

_All of the flock was together. After they defeated the Uber-Director, they had decided to travel the world, this time for fun. This was working for a year, until the flock decided to explore the mountains in Peru…_

"Why all we all here?" asked a still worried Iggy.

"Because the Voice from four years ago, do you remember the Voice?" I said.

They all nodded.

"The Voice has returned, this time saying that we have to save a "them" from "dying" The words sounded crazy even to me.

_They were all getting tired so they decided to unpack (they had stuff now) for the night. It was Max and Fangs turn to carry everything that day so Iggy suggested that he and the others go and find some food in the forest, for good old time's sake. Angel and Nudge volunteered, and soon they were off. Max and Fang were seeking some alone time, so they asked Gazzy why he didn't go with the rest. He got the hint, so he went off to find the rest._

"Wait a minute, you're telling us the Voice has randomly come back and is randomly telling you that we have to find some random people and save them from dying of something _random_?RANDOM!!" Nudge yelled. I hated it when Nudge found a favorite word.

"Umm… basically… right Max?" Fang asked.

"Right" I confirmed.

"No, this isn't right. Why us? Why can't someone else save these people? I thought we never wanted to do something like this again. It's just too dangerous" Iggy said. He did not look happy about this. Of course none of us were but him especially.

_The search was going well for Iggy Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. They already had a few rodents, the species of which no one knew for sure. Iggy was leading the miniature flock well when all of a sudden, he stopped. The smell of something was bothering him. He couldn't quite name the smell. A few moments was all it took for him to realize the smell was that of an explosive, Nitro Glycerin (translation for less intelligent types: big boom). An explosive factory hidden deep within the mountains was nearby, and not three seconds after the thought occurred to Iggy he flew off like a little kid smelling fresh brownies coming out of the oven, not bothering to check to see if the kids were following him. They weren't._

"Haven't you ever heard that one line from some movie 'With great power comes great responsibility?' This is just like that, expect for being cool and having scriptwriters like actors we're a just a bunch of 

hobo mutants. My point is, just because we failed to save one life doesn't mean we should give up saving people." I said

"But it's been four years since we've saved anyone," Nudge argued, "don't you think we're a little rusty?"

_The kids were wandering around trying to find Iggy. The sad truth was, Iggy was trying to find them too (by that I mean fly around and hope someone finds him), but they were 15 miles apart by now. Nudge thought see should be in command because she was the oldest; Angel and Gazzy had no argument against that. They all landed on top of a giant rock that dominated the land to take a break. Nudge suggested they split up and meet back at the rock before sundown. Nudge was not the best leader, because now there were four lost mutant bird kids wandering around deep in the mountains. Something was bound to go wrong. _

"Yes, but it's not like we can just sit by while innocents get killed" I replied. Everyone gave a murmur of agreement.

"So, the first thing we obviously need to do is find who "them" is, then we can set off doing that "save the world" thing we do so well." Fang said.

_Angel and Nudge had just found each other by the big rock when they noticed someone flying in the sky. Too tall to be Gazzy, and a lack of noticing them which was normally impossible for bird kids, they realized happily it was Iggy. Gazzy was still no where to be found. Worst, the sun was going down and it gets dark really fast in the mountains of Peru, so they had no choice but to go back to the cave. _

Angel, who had been quiet about this whole ordeal, surprised all of us, especially by saying, "I know who "them" is. I've seen them in my dreams. I think it's a new power I have." Spontaneous mutations normally didn't surprise me, but it has been a while since it happened. Lack of use has that effect.

"So," I said, trying to sound calm, "who are they?"

_The search continued in the morning. Thinking Gazzy would have been smart and rented a motel (everyone was rich now) it started in the nearest city, it only made sense to look there. That is, until they came across the headlines in the morning newspaper (translated to English):_

_TOP SECRET MILITARY BASE INFILTRATED BY MUTANT SPY_

_That stopped the flock in its tracks. Soon the newspapers were flying, every word being scrutinized. Notable phrase include: "Mutant bird-kid spy, terrorists suspected, shot dead before it got close, and scientists dissecting for clues" Accompanied by that was a picture of Gazzy, lying on the ground. They wanted to go rescue Gazzy's body, but the idea of searching around the mountains for a military base that obviously had big guns was not appealing to Max. _

_Angel was torn by the death of her brother and never trusted the others again. Nudge blamed her bad leadership skills and never again aspired to be Max. Iggy hasn't made a bomb since, Gazzy was his best friend. And the relationship between Fang and Max slowly became no more._

**Sorry people, don't hate me for killing Gazzy! I needed a big event to scare the flock away from adventure and that was the only way! But don't worry, the story gets happier from here on. By that I mean, no more people die, and the Cullens show up (no, they are not the "them")! More as soon as I figure out who "them" are and whenever I have time. **


End file.
